


Some people deserve to be cared for

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Meaghan Putnam begins experiencing hallucinations. House and his team struggle to diagnose her properly while trying to figure out why House has been acting strange himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first House fanfiction, I tried to stay true to the characters the best I could and I hope you all enjoy!

Meaghan Putnam excelled in most aspects of school. Her grade point average was a perfect 4.0. She spent most of her day in a college level course on anatomy and psychology while the rest was spent at a normal high school campus with classes such as chemistry, calculus, and biology. 

She was young, not even eighteen. Her looks were nearly as impressive as her ambisions. Long curly brown hair and a figure that any boy would dream of. Yet she had absolutely no intention of romance until she had a medical degree in her hand. 

"Please put all electronics away for the test." Professor Howard handed a stapled collection of papers around the class. Meaghan took hers and skimmed through. The test was entirely multiple choice, however the answers were closly related and easily mistaken for others. 

As the time progressed Meagan's arm began to itch with great pain, almost like a bite. Once the itching became unbareable she turned to her arm and let out a giant shriek. Biting into her skin was a thick spider like bug. "Get it off!" She shouted and batted at her skin. 

"Meaghan." the boy beside her held her shoulder. "There's nothing there."

"Get it off!" She clawed at her skin leaving red open wounds. 

"Quick call 9-1-1!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy searched for House with a file in hand. As usual she was dressed to impress and in a hurry. How could a man with a cane manage to slip farther and farther away from her, she had seen him mere minutes ago. There was no way House would be in the clinic, or maybe he was. 

"Where's House?" She asked Wilson who seemed to be searching already. 

"I wouldn't know." Wilson shrugged. "Patient problem?"

She bit her cheek and nodded. 

"Page him?" Wilson asked. 

"I've tried." Cuddy paused. "You know where he is don't you?"

"No!" Wilson defended. She shot him a glare. "Exam room one." He turned in defeat. 

"Thank you." She headed off. 

It was a long shot expecting House to take this case. After all the only symptom presented had been hallucinations which can easily be faked. Adding the fact that the patient was just shy of eighteen, House would most likely diagnose it as lying. 

Wilson was right. When Cuddy opened the door of the exam room House sat, legs extended on the operating table watching his portable television. His cane propped against the counter. "I paged you." She said. 

"I've been busy." He didn't look away from the show. 

"We have a patient."

"So I heard." His voice remained monotone. 

"Seventeen year old girl experiencing hallucinations." 

"Is she on drugs?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Clean." 

"Any sign bladder inflection?"

"No."

"She's lying." 

"She requested you specifically." Cuddy tried her best to plead. 

"Why?" He sat up and grabbed his cane. Slowly he lowered himself onto the ground and limped over to her. 

"She didn't say." 

House took the file from her and examined it. He barely looked at it for more than a moment before shoving it back at her. "I'll take it"

"Please just- wait did you say you'd take it?"

"Mmm yeah I think so." He nodded. 

"Why?"

"I'm bored." He brushed past her on the way out. 

Cuddy stood in the exam room with a confused look. Something on this patients record had caught his attention, if only she could find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" Hosue asked as he stood in front of the whiteboard, marker in hand. 

"It's just hallucinations." Chase said as him and the others sat down at the table. 

"Wrong. Next."

"Schitzophrenia?" Cameron guessed. 

"Brain scans are clean." Added Foreman. "In fact every test has come back clean."

"Could be lying." Chase spoke. 

"No." House shook his head. 

"What everybody lies but teenage girls?" Foreman crossed his arms. "We have no proof."

"There's proof." House turned and began to write on the board. 

Hallucinations  
Seizure 

"There's no sign of a seizure." Foreman corrected.

"Look at her file."

"It said fibrical seizures, as an infant." Cameron backed up the other two. "She's nearly eighteen now."

House turned back. "Anything else abnormal?"

"No." Foreman said with anger. "She's lying. If not put her on Risperdal and send her home."

"In a hurry?" House asked. 

"No I just find this useless and unnecessary."

"Chase, Cameron, anything else off about her? Anything at all."

"Her red blood cell count was a bit low." Cameron sighed. 

Anemia. 

"She's a teenager obsessed with school, she probably doesn't eat enough." Foreman protested. 

"Why do you not want to treat this girl?" Cameron asked him. 

"Why does he want to?" He extended his arm to House. 

"Because something doesn't add up." House shook his head. "Put her on Risperdal and check her blood count again." He started for the door. 

"What are you doing?" Chase asked. 

"I'm going to speak to the patient." He left his office. 

The three exchanged glances. House would work from home if he could, anything to avoid patients. Yet he had taken an interest in this one. Why?


	4. Chapter 4

House stumbled into the room and over to the monitors. "Where are your parents?" He asked without looking at the patient. 

"Work." She pushed herself up on the bed. "I didn't actually expect you, rather someone from your team." She paused. "I hear you work behind the scenes."

"Your case intrigued me." 

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "Can you just give me an antipsychotic and let me go?"

"Giving you one." He placed an IV bag on the rack. "Can't let you go home though."

Cameron entered the room. "You were serious about visiting the patient?" She smiled a bit to herself. "I'm just going to draw some blood sweetie."

"Alright." Meaghan extended her arm and went back to focusing on doctor House. "Why can't I leave?" She breathed as though she had been crying. 

"Don't scratch at those." Cameron interupted. Meaghan rested her hand on the side of the bed. "They're beginning to scab, thats a good thing."

"You can't leave because we don't know what caused your hallucinations." House leaned against the cabinet. 

"I'm stressed." She said. "Didn't eat well for breakfast." 

"Foreman did say-"

"No." House cut her off. "She's staying until she is healthy."

Cameron went to draw another vial of blood when Meaghans arm jerked away. "He-" she looked up to notice her convulsing, House was already calling for Epinephrine as the girl shook uncontrollably. The two of them struggled to return her to her normal state. 

Meaghan had passed out yet her breathing was highly irregular with a wild wheezing. House put her on a respirator until it began to conform. 

"Still think she's alright to go home?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's allergic to the Resperdal put her on Olanzapine." Foreman suggested. 

"We think there's something more." Cameron said quietly. 

"You think it's cancer?" Chase asked, noticing Wilson sitting in a usually empty seat. 

"It's a possibility." Wilson said. 

"The only problems besides the hallucinations we caused!" Foreman noted the white board. 

Cuddy entered the room without notice. "The parents are here, they want to speak with you." 

"Chase, you haven't done much. Go talk to the parents."

"Right away." Chase stood up. 

"Sit back down." Cuddy ordered. He did. "They specifically asked for you." She forced a smile that House had seen numerous times. It was the smile she made when she felt inferior. 

"I'm busy." He popped his lips. 

"You're busy trying to figure out the craziest cause for her condition. It can wait. The parents want you now."

House dug into his pocket and took out a bottle of Vicodin. He dumped one into his hand and threw it into his mouth. After swallowing and shaking his head he made his way to the door. "Oh Cuddy." He turned around. "Give her a lung scan." He left. 

"A lung scan?" Chase asked. "What good will a lung scan do?"

They all turned to the board where the new symptom was written. 

Difficulty breathing

"That's from the allergic reaction." Foreman stated. 

"No," Cameron spoke up. "I noticed it before. I thought it was because she was crying but maybe not."

"Get on signed on for a lung scan." Wilson stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked. 

"To find what's wrong with House."

"There's nothing wrong." Chase and Cameron protested together. 

"He's talking to a patient." Wilson left with Cuddy on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

"He hasn't told you anything?" Cuddy asked as her and Wilson watched through the glass. 

"No." He crossed his arms. 

House was in the room leaning on his cane as though it were all that supported him. He seemed to speak to the parents and the patient with a lack of rudeness, either that or his words simply didn't effect them. He didn't seem to notice his colleagues watching him, instead he was focused on the conversation. 

"Should I go in there?" She raised her brow. Wilson simply shrugged. 

Cuddy headed towards the room, as soon as she entered the mother shot her a glare. "We asked for doctor House specifically." 

"Doctor House has a team." 

"And you are not on that team Cuddy." House limped over to her. 

"I am in charge of that team." She forced a smile.

"This is doctor Cuddy, everyone assumes we've had sex."

She turned to Meaghan. "We're getting you in for an MRI."

"He said she doesn't need an MRI." Meaghan pointed to House. 

"She doesn't." He smiled. "I take it back."

Cuddy noticed that his free hand was moving rapidly. "Are you signing?" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She started it." He pointed to the patient. 

Meaghan gave a guilty smile. Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned back to House. "Get her into an MRI."


	7. Chapter 7

Meaghan laid on the table as the MRI scanned her chest. Foreman, Wilson and Chase monitored the screen. "Are doing okay in there Meaghan?" Foreman asked. 

"Yeah." She said calmly. 

"Has House been acting weird?" Chase asked his colleague. "I mean taking an interest in another person."

"Cuddy said there was something on her chart that caught his eye." Wilson shook his head. "There's nothing there, name, short medical history, nothing unusual."

"The name." Chase paused. "What is it?"

"Meaghan Putnam. Why does that matter?"

"There's a lot in a name." Chase shrugged. 

"Help!" Meaghan shouted. 

"Calm down Meaghan it's almost done." Foreman spoke into the microphone. 

"I can't breathe!" 

"She's convulsing get her out!"


	8. Chapter 8

"She's allergic to iodine." House entered his office. 

"There was nothing on the scan either." Cameron sighed. 

"I told you Cuddy." He shoved a pill into his mouth. "Still think it's faking?"

"It's not faking." Foreman shook his head. "It's something."

"Where's Chase?" House looked at the empty seat behind Cameron. 

"I don't-" Foreman began but was interupted by the entrance of Stacy. 

"You're off the case." Stacy shouted. 

"What's going on?" Cameron asked. 

"You knew the patient was allergic to Risperdal and iodine!"

"I told you not to do the lung scan."

"You can get sued for this!" Stacy said angered. 

"No I won't."

"No he won't." Cuddy, Wilson and Chase barged into the office. 

"It's a party." House raised his brow. 

"They won't sue." Wilson repeated. "They're family."

There was a long drawn out pause. "Yeah." He leaned back. "Patients my cousin."

"I knew I recognized the surname." Wilson shook his head. 

"You knew she was allergic?" Foreman shouted. 

"To the iodine not the Risperdal." 

"Then why did you let me give it to her?" 

"To show you she wasn't lying. She gave consent." He held an amused face. 

"What is wrong with this patient." Cuddy ordered. 

"I don't know." House turned to his white board. "Come on people think!"

The room fell silent again before Cameron spoke. "You care about her."

"She's my cousin what am I supposed to do condem her to die?" He took out his pills again. "Think!"

"Could be something in the brain?" Cameron suggested. 

"I wish she'd show more symptoms." Cuddy sat beside her. "All we have is hallucinations and breathing problems, the rest were caused by us."

"There." Wilson pointed to the scan. 

"What?" House limped over. 

Wilson pointed to a small cist along the walls of the left lung. "Could be a tumor."

"Could also be nothing." Foreman added. "That wouldn't cause hallucinations. 

"It could. Lack of air could easily have caused the hallucinations."

"Is it cancerous?" Chase asked. 

The room filled with the sound of pagers. "Shit." 

The group of them raced downstairs, leaving Stacy in the office. By the time they got to the room there was already a group of nurses treating the seizing girl. 

"What's she allergic to now?" Foreman asked. 

"Nothing!" Cameron shouted. "She's not on anything."

"Is seizing caused by the lungs too?" He asked with a snarky remark. 

"No." House leaned over her and forced a tube down her throat to open her airwaves. "Where are her parents."

"They left during the MRI." Cuddy said as the seizing ceased.

House took out his pills and popped another in his mouth. "Great." He spoke through his teeth. "Get her a brain scan." He left the room in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

"There's nothing there." Wilson insisted. "It's the lungs. Even though she's intubated her breathing is still way off. Heart and brain are both healthy."

"Doesn't explain the seizing." House mumbled. 

It was just the two of them in the room. The rest of his team were doing blood work and searching for any other problem. "We forgot the anemia." Cameron barged in and handed him a file. "Could be a blood clot."

"No." House shook his head. "She's always been that way."

"Then why write it on the board?" Wilson asked. 

"Treating her like any other patient." 

"By signing? And communicating? She can talk why sign?"

"She didn't learn to speak until she was five. She would sign. That's how we spoke." He focused on the scans. 

"Not speaking until five didn't she see a doctor?"

"Me." 

"You?"

"Before my leg." He tapped his cane against it. "Found out she had seizures, gave her medication and she learned to speak within a year."

"What medication did you give her?" Wilson asked in fear. 

He blew out the corner of his mouth as he thought. "Depakene?"

"It's a clot. It has to be." Cameron stood up. "Where we thought it was before."

"Depakene causes clotting in rare cases." Wilson agreed. "Clotting causes lack of blood, hallucinations." He paused. 

"She's been off the drugs for years." House shook his head. 

"Has she?" Cameron asked. 

"Go find out." 

"No." She shook her head. "You go find out."

House stumbled past them and headed down to the room. He stumbled into the nearly empty room. "Have you been having seizures lately?"

"Not since I've been here." She rolled her eyes. "Just fix me again. Please."

"Have you been back on Depakene?" 

"No."

"You're dying Meaghan." He said at last. "I need to know have you been back on Depakene?"

"It helps me concintrate." She sighed. 

"How did you get it?" He asked and was greater with silence. "His did you get it?"

"Medicine cabinet."

"From twelve years ago? Twelve year old medication?" He asked calmly. 

Meaghan slowly nodded. "I thought it would help." 

"It helped you die." He said. "But I can help you live."


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you were uncapable of caring for someone you couldn't take to bed afterwards." Cuddy smiled at House. 

"Some people deserve to be cared for." He limped towards Meaghan and handed her a piece of paper. 

"What's this?" She asked. 

"It'll help you concintrate." He said. 

"Thank you." She nodded and hugged him. "Sorry." She sighed as she pulled away.

He moved his hand vigorously and she smiled and signed in return. 

Cuddy turned to Wilson who gave a cheesy smile. "What?" Cuddy asked. 

"I know sign language." He smirked. 

"What are they saying."

Wilson looked at the smiling House. "Nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing you need to know."

Cuddy crossed her arms and watched as Meaghans parents hugged House as well before they headed out the door.

"What?" House asked as he limped towards her. 

"I love you." She sighed. 

"What?" He shouted. 

"You were singing I love you." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has been done/interferes with the show I am only on season 2.


End file.
